Don't Push Me Away
by iamthecreator
Summary: Sometimes you just need to let people in. One-shot. -small contest inside-


_Okay, I'm trying something different here. Light fem-slash._

_Pairing: __**Blossom and Princess**_

_There's a line in here directly from the show. Whoever guesses the line correctly first gets a one-shot of their choice! _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

The dark city sky illuminated only by the artificial light of 24-hour bulidings was no different than any other night. The streets were empty, save for a few late-workers or party-goers. The occassional honk or screech of a tire pulsed through the air, but it did not remain for long and the air was still and silent again.

The Puffs were doing the nightly look around, searching for any villains or criminals using the night as their shield.

Blossom was circling North Townsville, where the wealthy resided. It was a usually calm and quiet place, save for a few robberies here and there. The sister's circulated their night watches, North Townsville being the easiest to watch over. The orange-haired teen was about ready to leave, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, when she heard it.

A sharp, sad cry piercing through the night.

She took off in the direction of the cry, pink trailing behind her. The sound echoed again, and that's when she realized the pained sound was actually a _sob_. She bit her lip and contemplated turning around and going home. Her sisters and her usually didn't get involved in the townspeople's personal affairs - unless violence was involved. _What harm could it do?_ She asked herself. Nodding, she continued on her way, ears easily picking up the high-pitched sobbing.

Her pink eyes widened in shock when she realized the sound was leading her to Morbuck's Mansion. She stopped and frowned. It was probably just Princess throwing another one of her temper tantrums. _That girl is so spoiled!_ Blossom shook her head, beginning to turn away, when she heard another sob. _She's never cried like this before._ Against her better judgement, she continued on to the large house.

With her super-sight, she could see a figure standing on the balcony on the east side of the house, curly burnt sienna locks reflecting the moonlight off of them. Blossom zipped off in that direction, landing on the balcony soundlessly. Princess had her back turned to Blossom, her head buried in her hands. Blossom took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
"Princess?" She whispered.

The girl in question lifted her head quickly in surprise and turned sharply. "_You!_" She growled, pointing a finger at Blossom. "What are you doing here?"

Blossom sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I was around and I heard you crying so I came to see if you were alright."

Princess narrowed her eyes. "Why would I want help from a _Puff_?" She said the name with venom. "You do nothing but cause trouble for me." She turned around again and stared up into the sky. "I suggest you leave."

Blossom stood her ground and shook her head. "No. You need someone to talk to and I'm willing to listen."

The young heiress visibly tensed and she turned around to face Blossom. "You and your sisters think you're so _perfect._ 'Oh, we're the Powerpuff Girls and we save the day! We're so pretty and perky and _perfect!_'" She snorted. "I hate you."

Blossom flinched a bit at the comment, but she brushed it off. "We don't think that," she reached out to touch Princess' arm but she scowled and pulled away. Blossom cleared her throat and continued. "We just do what we think is right."

"'We just do what we think is right.'" Princess mimicked in her snooty voice. "_I_ think it would right if you guys left. You're a nuisance."

"Nuisance? Princess, we've saved your house from robberies countless times."

"I don't care about that!" Princess shrieked, tears forming in her eyes again. "Don't you get it? Everyone _loves_ you!" Her shoulders drooped and she stared at the ground. "Why does no one love me?"

Blossom felt a pain in her heart. She felt sorry for the girl. She had not one real friend, only her money to keep her company. She wanted to sympathize for the girl but she also needed to be honest.

"You're not particularly nice, Princess." The heiress' frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes at Blossom.

"Daddy told me to flaunt what I have." She explained, fluffing her hair. "I thought if people knew I had money, they'd like me more." Her eyes fell to the ground again. "All I ever wanted was for everyone to instantly love me."

"People want to, Princess." Blossom whispered, reaching out to grab Princess' arm again. She didn't pull away this time. "You don't let them. You act so mean and that pushes them away." Her other arm reached out and she pulled Princess into a hug. "I swear, people want to love you."

"I-I just wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl," she stopped to sniffle. "Because I thought everyone would love me. I'd be famous and popular and everyone would think I'm pretty."

Blossom held Princess closer to her and stroked her hair. "Princess, you _are _pretty. You don't need to be a Puff to prove that."

Princess looked up at Blossom, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed. Mascara ran down her face and her eyeliner was smudged and black. Her hair wasn't done and was pulled back into a messy, frizzy bun. "What about right now?" She whispered so softly, Blossom almost didn't hear it. "Do you think I'm pretty right now?"

"I think you're beautiful."

With that, Princess leaned upwards and kissed Blossom softly on the lips. Her eyes widened at the contact and she could feel her cheeks burning. The heiress pulled back and frowned.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She went to move out of Blossom's arms but the grip tightened. She raised an eyebrow and looked into her pink eyes.

"No," Blossom whispered. "Do it again."

Princess smiled and leaned in again, pressing her lips against Blossom's. This time her lips reacted and kissed her back. Both set of eyes flickered and closed, the two teens becoming engrossed in each other.

Blossom couldn't believe what she was doing. She never found herself to be interested in girls but Princess' lips against hers just felt so _good_. It was nothing like kissing any boy she's ever been with. Princess tasted sweet and the kiss was gentle, unlike the usual hunger and roughness she experienced with boys.

Princess, on the other hand, was soaring on the inside. Maybe she misinterepted the want to be in the Powerpuff Girls. Maybe she just wanted an exucse to get closer to the red-head. Maybe her jealousy was actually admiration. Her hand reached up and felt a silky lock between her fingers. The other hand stroked a soft cheek. _Is this what it feels like to be loved?_

The two finally broke away from air and Blossom smiled. "I told you," she whispered, earning a quesioning look from Princess. She simply shook her head and gave her a peck in the cheek.

"People want to love you. Please don't push me away."


End file.
